


Want To Play A Game?

by Civilliany



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilliany/pseuds/Civilliany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked Marco Polo. Need I say more? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want To Play A Game?

**Author's Note:**

> If your mind didn't end up in the gutter after Oliver spoke those faithful words to Felicity in the underground lair then this is not the fic for you.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

****

* * *

 

 

Minutes trickled by as Felicity continued to stare at the shadowed face of the man who had stolen into her heart with a bullet-ridden laptop, a bloodied back seat, and a survival ability that she could scarcely believe. She counted every rise and fall of his chest as he slept, a feeling of calm drifting off of him that she had begun to slowly witness over the last few months together. It was like a weight that he had been carrying on his shoulders for so long just simply disappeared.

 

The words he had said to her hours ago played on a continuous loop in her head.

 

_“Felicity, want to play a game?”_

 

His voice echoed in her mind.

 

_“Want to play a game?”_

His voice teased.

 

_“Want. To. Play. A. Game?”_

His voice in her head made heart flutter a million times a beat and her blood heat.

 

She couldn’t get those damned words out of her head. The memory of the last time he had spoken those words swirling around in her mind. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip to stop the whimper that strained to escape her mouth as the memory vividly played in her head again.

 

**…**

_Marco_

 

His searing breath blazed onto her bare skin.

 

_Polo_

 

Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue trail a circle right above her left hipbone. The tails of his silk tie turned blindfold drifted against her flushed skin as he continued to move over her.

 

_Marco_

 

His teeth nipping the spot his tongue had just conquered.

 

_Polo_

 

Her heart pounded beneath her chest. Wonder filling her mind as to where Oliver would go next.

 

They had been at it for hours, playing this sensual game of Marco Polo that Oliver had started with a whisper in her ear and a kiss placed on that spot right underneath her ear that he loved.

 

_Marco_

 

His mouth dropped soft kisses against her thigh as he shifted closer to the spot that ached for his touch.

 

_Polo_

 

She did not know how much more her mind or her body could withstand. She had lost count of the number of times she had come only from his incredibly dedicated tongue and talented fingers. Her moans filling the air around them the more they played.

 

Her body was drenched, as was his. Her blood burned through her veins, calling for a release that she knew only he could give. But he insisted on continuing to play this damned game to try and map every single inch on her body and commit it to memory.

 

_Marco_

 

His lips and tongue traversed a path across the apex of her legs.

 

_Polo_

 

Her knuckles dug into the sheets, her toes curling against the bed. The word please slipping from her lips before the thought even entered her head.

 

“Patience, Felicity,” Oliver whispered, a smile playing on his lips as his hands ran up her thighs. “The game is not even close to over,” his hot breath hitting her skin, his fingers lightly dug into her skin as he dragged them up her thighs, his hot lips following the path his fingers had laid.

 

_Marco_

His hands ran up and down her flat torso. His fingers trailing up her sternum as his scorching skin pressed against hers.

_Polo_

Her breath fastened by his wild touch, gnawing at her already thin control.

_Marco_

His lips pressed against the skin under her breasts. His tongue tasting the perspiration that rolled off her body.

 

_Polo_

Her back arched as she felt the rasp of his stubble against her sensitive skin. All she wanted to do was touch him. Hold him. Feel his muscles ripple beneath her hands as he explored her body like he had done so many times before. Her body needed his as badly as his needed hers, the ache setting her muscles ablaze. 

 

_Marco_

He caught her pebbled nipple between his teeth, as his fingers grazed her wet center before wrapping around her other pebbled nipple. His tongue swirled around one breast as his hand mirrored its movements on her other breast.

 

_Polo_

 

Whines of pleasure erupted from her lips his name following soon after, as she twisted under his ministrations.

 

_Marco_

His lips moved from her breasts to the tingling skin beneath her chin. His mouth enjoying the sweat drenched skin as he lapped one inch of skin before moving to another.

 

_Polo_

Her groans echoed against the walls of their bedroom as her arms encircled his neck, her hands gripping the hairs at the back of his head. Her back arched, trying desperately to get closer to his mouth.

 

_Marco_

His lips caressed the lids of her eyes before pressing into the tip of her nose. His mouth seized her bottom lip as his tongue duelled against hers. His fingers gripped her backside so tightly that bruises would soon bloom in their wake.

 

_Polo_

Every inch of her skin was swarmed every inch of his. Her arms slid across the thrumming muscles of his sculpted back. Her legs dragged against his as his mouth devoured the side of her neck. The tie that distorted his vision was quickly lost in those moments. 

 

_Marco_

His hands created a trail of devotion and fire against her skin as they moved from her ass, against the side of stomach, curving along the lines of her breasts, tracing the shape of her collarbone, before reaching her hands and pushing them above her head.

 

_Polo_

She could she the blaze of desire in his eyes, his pupils nearly surpassing the blue of his irises.

 

_Marco_

 

His hips drove into hers. The sounds of her keening echoed in his ear as he drove into her again and again and again. Harder. Faster. He was unrelenting in giving her the pleasure he ached to give her.

 

_Polo_

Her screams grew louder and louder. This was what she had ached for since they started this game. The feel of his body so interconnected with hers was something that she would never tire. She wanted more and more. Having him just once at a time was never enough. The more she had him, the more she wanted.

 

_Marco_

He kept driving, kept pushing, kept making her scream more and more as he felt her body begin to clench around his.

 

_Polo_

Her vision faded to white the moment her body met its release. Her hands tightened against his as he legs trembled against his.

 

_Marco_

_Polo_

**…**

Felicity traced the lines of his brows, the pressure of her lips against his waking him from his slumber.

 

His sleepy eyes looked at her as she whispered the same words he had whispered to hear earlier that day.

 

“Oliver, want to play a game?”

 


End file.
